The Legend of Cat Hollow (Squirrel Theater)
The Legend of Cat Hollow is one of the Squirrel Theater Feature Presentations to be the fourth one. Hero Cast *Andrew Catsmith (Ichabod Crane) *Cub (The Black Cat) *Toodles Galore (Katrina Van Tassel) *Tom Cat (Brom Bones) *Mojo Jojo (The Headless Horseman) *Altivo (Gunpowder a.k.a. Daredevil) *Scat Cat (Katrina's Father) *Wallace (The Narrator) *Gromit (The Narrator's Assistant) *Toots (Tilda) *Spirit (Ichabod's Horse a.k.a. Old Gunpowder) *Various Cats (Sleepy Hollow Villagers) *Amy Fourpaws (Wealthy Widow) *Jafar's Horse (The Headless Horseman's Horse) *Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Oliver, Dinah, Figaro, and Edmond (Ichabod's Seven Kids) *Tom's Buddies (The Sleepy Hollow Boys) *Rufus (Old Man (with Toby Pipe) (in chair)) *Tiger (Man (Sitting in Chair)) *Jang Keng and Tekirai (The Two Kids in A Couch) *Various Kittens (School Kids) *Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon Quid (The Musicians) *Sergeant Tibbs (The Wedding Clerk) *Salem and Scheherazade (Two People Watching The People Dancing) *and more Gallery Me with a fake cigar..png|Andrew Catsmith as Ichabod Crane Cub.gif|Cub as The Black Cat Toodles Kitty.png|Toodles Galore as Katrina Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Brom Bones Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as The Headless Horseman MrAltivo.jpg|Altivo as Gunpowder a.k.a. Daredevil Scat Cat ARistocats .jpg|Scat Cat as Katrina's Father Wallace character.png|Wallace as The Narrator Gromit.jpg|Gromit as Narrator's Assistant Toots (Puss n' Toots).png|Toots as Tilda No209c7126f6e1cb91fe6e81aaac528c01.png|Spirit as Ichabod's Horse a.k.a. Old Gunpowder The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398651-768-576.jpg|Various Cats as People of Sleepy Hollow Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 04.png|Amy Fourpaws as Wealthy Widow Jafar's_Horse.jpg|Jafar's Horse as The Headless Horseman's Horse Seven Kittens.png|Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Oliver, Dinah, Figaro, and Edmond as Ichabod's Seven Kids Tom's Best Buddies.jpg|Tom's Buddies as The Sleepy Hollow Boys Rufus_001.jpg|Rufus as Old Man (with Toby Pipe) (in chair) Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Man (Sitting in Chair) Two Cats.jpg|Jang Keng and Tekirai as The Two Kids in A Couch Seven Other Kittens.png|Various Kittens as School Kids Catscratch 001.png|Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon Quid as The Musicians Tibbs DWTDPLHCDL.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs as The Wedding Clerk Salem.jpg|Salem Sabrina_The_Animated_Series_-_Tail_of_Two_Kitties_2011.png|and Scheherazade as Two People Watching The People Dancing Transcript *The Legend of Cat Hollow/Transcript Trivia *This uses the LP Ichabod Crane song and The Headless Horseman song. *Andrew Catsmith carries his toy cigar and has a brown hair wig with long brown hair tied back for a ponytail with a black ribbon on his head and wears a dark blue coat, a white shirt with blue waistcoat, a yellow bowtie, black trousers, red socks, black shoes, and a black top hat. *It's based on the Legend of Sleepy Hollow in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949). *Toodles Galore has a long brown hair wig tied in a bun on her head and wears a purple coat, blue scarf, pink skirt, and blue shoes. *Tom Cat has an orange Elvis Presley wig on his head and wears a yellow t-shirt, a red waistcoat, brown trousers, white socks, and black shoes. *Scat Cat has a white hair wig on his head and wears his hat, red bowtie, yellow coat, white shirt, green trousers, and brown shoes. *Toots wears a pink shirt, red beads, blue vest on top of her pink shirt, black skirt, pink gloves, white shoes, and black shoes. *Amy Fourpaws has a long blonde hair with her pink ribbon on top and wears a wearing a white jumper, black tie, pink waistcoat, white shoes, and pink shoes. *Toulouse wears his blue bowtie, a yellow shirt, green shorts, and red shoes. *Dinah wears her pink bow, a yellow coat, yellow skirt, and red shoes. *Berlioz wears his red tie, a blue shirt, dark grey trousers, and orange sandals. *Figaro wears a blue bow, black top hat, yellow top, blue shorts, and red shoes. *Oliver wears his blue collar with nametag, pale blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. *Edmond wears his grey top, red neckerchief, a green shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes. *Marie wears her pink bows around her neck and on her head and blue shirt with black skirt and brown shoes. *A goofy holler is heard when Andrew and Spirit go downhill. *Luna is pregnant in the fourth play in the audience. *A goofy yodel is heard from Tom falling into a well. *A Wilhelm scream is heard each time. *Andrew dodges Mojo's head by jumping out of the way. *Wallace narrates the story with Gromit helping. Category:Movies Category:Squirrel Theater performances